


Ouroboric

by WaywardGravity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGravity/pseuds/WaywardGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouroboric: self-referring, self-reflexive, self-consuming; recursive; relating to the Ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail.</p>
<p>A Sytherin Prince.<br/>A Gryffindor Muggleborn.<br/>This shouldn't be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboric

The first time the Muggleborn met Draco Malfoy, their conversation had been almost pleasant, almost simple, almost welcoming. That is, until the Malfoy boy found out that Lena Latton was a Mudblood. In the beginning, the first time he spat the word at her left the girl confused, for she had no knowledge of what the word meant; she wasn't Hermione, who seemed to know next to everything about, well, everything. Regardless, she put on a bitter smile, muttered a quiet, "Well, it was nice meeting you," and escaped the blonde's presence entirely. That night, she had gotten sorted into Gryffindor, along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley - not to mention Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. She had grown closer to Seamus and Neville compared to Harry, Hermione and Ron, but she had grown close to the aforementioned trio as well.

With the years having past, Lena was facing her fifth year at Hogwarts, but she wasn't entirely sure what to expect. The first day of class was to begin in the morning and she wasn't looking forward to it; the train ride to the school had easily worn the girl out, as did the news of some pink blob named Umbridge arriving at the school. The woman's annoying voice still rang in Lena's ears as the girl lied down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dorm room that she shared with a girl she didn't even know the name of. And, on top of that, she had easily taken note of that Malfoy's smirk at the sight of the hideous woman, the boy clearly being pleased with the idea of having somebody that his father likely knew entering the school.

The mere thought of it caused Lena to scoff lowly, a roll of her eyes being the last thing she did before she managed to get herself to drift off into sleep.

~~~

When the girl awoke the next morning, she was greeted with an empty room. Apparently, her dorm-mate hadn't bothered to wake her, which she supposed was best. It meant more sleeping for her, so who was she to complain? As she got up and got ready, the girl paused only long enough to stroke the fur of her sleeping cat, Zen - a black Bombay cat that her parents traveled to America to get for her a few years prior. The cat was easily affectionate and, true to its breed, loved the company of everybody it came into contact with, easily assuming that most people in the castle were part of the family. Sometimes that was okay, other times, such as around Slytherins, it wasn't. At least Lena didn't have to worry about that right now.

No, instead, she had to worry about breakfast.

Once she was ready, she headed down the stairs to the common room, grinning upon seeing her two best friends - Seamus and Neville - waiting for her. "No Dean today, Seamus? What a shame, I was beginning to think that there was a romance brewing between the two of you," she teased almost immediately as she looped her arms through her friends' and began dragging them out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall.

The girl easily took notice of the pink heat that flamed across her Irish friend's face and she couldn't help but to let out an amused laugh. "That's just cruel, Lena," Seamus muttered with a roll of his eyes; despite knowing that Seamus was in no way interested in that way, it was still fun to tease the poor git. Shrugging, the girl looked up at him.

"Oh, don't pretend to be so hurt. It's not as though I've caught you two shagging or anything." She ignored the scoff that escaped Seamus and, upon noticing the slightly amused smile on Neville's features, she couldn't help but to add, "Yet."

That was when Seamus elbowed her - not roughly, of course - and caused her to gasp as she looked up at him. "Who's the cruel one now?" After sticking her tongue out, she looked ahead. "Neville agrees with me, right, Neville?"

"Please, don't drag me into this," the timid boy mentioned after a moment, the trio entering the Great Hall. Their conversation being put on hold, Lena glanced around the Great Hall, mentally taking in the faces she recognized. There was that Malfoy, staring towards the trio and, after Lena noticed a slight eye roll and a smirk, he turned to his brutish friends, Crabbe and Goyle, muttered something, and the three all laughed together.

With a roll of her own eyes, she led the way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat with her friends on either side of her. Before long, Harry and the others were sitting across from them. "Looking forward to the day?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer that would likely come from anybody.

"Only looking forward to the day ending," Ron muttered bluntly, sighing lowly as breakfast began, causing a grin to break out onto Lena's features - because the girl agreed with him completely.

~~~

Blue eyes scanned the crowd as group after group entered. It was outright disgusting, seeing all of the Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors piling into the Great Hall. But, what else was he supposed to expect, with that daft fool Dumbledore as headmaster? Honestly, he was already hoping that Umbridge's appearance would mean that the Ministry of Magic was beginning to think about ridding the school of the old buffoon, but he knew better than to let his hopes get too high. The Ministry had several opportunities to get rid of Dumbledore, but had they done it yet? No. It was ridiculous.

Upon noticing Latton entering the Great Hall with her half-breed friend and the imbecilic Longbottom, Draco wasn't sure which of the group he hated more: the Mudblood, the half-breed, or the imbecile. Regardless, after an eye-roll, the boy smirked and leaned over towards Crabbe and Goyle. "Looks like the waste of the school decided to show up," he said simply, but then he caught sight of the scar-head, the weasel and the other Mudblood showing up and a scowl forced its way onto his features.

"Nevermind. That title goes to that lot." He nodded towards them, smirking triumphantly when his friends laughed and he laughed right along with them. His eyes watched the two groups converged and he couldn't help but to frown as he watched them. Couldn't they see that he and his friends were finding amusement in their presence?

Eyes landing on the dark-haired, dark-eyed Mudblood that was sitting between the half-breed and the imbecile, he frowned at the sight of the girl grinning - likely from something that Potter or the Weasel had said, considering she was looking in their direction. The sight was annoying in a way that he had become more aware of over the years - only he didn't know what that annoyance was, aside from his hatred for all of them. It made little sense to him and he didn't want to dwell on it for too long.

Instead, he wished for the girl's grin to disappear before it began to become a nuisance for everybody who had to see the sight.

Shaking the thought away, he turned his attention to his food, frowning as he heard Crabbe and Goyle eating so disturbingly loudly. "Quiet down. The sounds you make while eating are enough to make anybody sick."

"A'righ', Dra'o," the two mumbled together between bites, their words being disturbed by their full mouths. Draco was just glad he wasn't looking at the two, because he was certain it would have been a sight disgusting enough to make him vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this is probably a terrible chapter. I wasn't entirely sure how to start this off, but I know where I want the story to go from here. Also, I apologize for my poor portrayal of Draco. I hope it will get better eventually.


End file.
